Talk:Springtrap
Name Alright, so from what I've seen, nobody really calls this thing "Tatters." I'm not sure if this is something that originated on Tumblr, or Reddit, or here, or if it was even official. If someone could clarify this, I'd be appreciative, but at the moment "Golden Bonnie" seems to fit it better. [[User:LostGod2000| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:LostGod2000|no fun. '' ]] 22:59, January 27, 2015 (UTC) really? the game isn't even released and you're making an article on it? that's pretty bad.. it's usually considered etiquette to at least wait until a movie or game's release before making an article on any major character as you've pretty much (potentially) spoiled the whole thing before it even began Wireblade (talk) 06:58, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I agree. No one even knows its name and an article is already made! Bunch of fanboys over hyping it. Chris Cat (talk) 17:45, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I've noticed that a recent picture added to the Sprintrap category was the new fnaf 4 teaser. Is there any proof that it is officially Sprintrap? Just curious if there are any theories about it SuperMaxGuy104 (talk) 20:00, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Freddy Fazbear did killed him? Phone Guy? oh I see Remember I told you Before what happen all animatronic " I was send you i'm waited too long. Cameras?.. mean cam watched ... why? I mean why are you watch on there them Robotics? don't worry that they'll fine. there Bonnie wanted see you just wanted talk with you. that's all. did you see there cam Robot move.. when Bonnie walked look for..look for you mean your office he wanted talk with you or need help just wants see you the same other even like People.. like that. Bonnie think you're ok. not want gets hurt. see. Freddy Fazbear.. go anywhere look around. if Freddy Fazbear saw there find a man bad. he'll try get that man. for you. it's Example. why'd you close 2 doors?? I have seem there Robots look for you sit there. can what's happen. itself Robotics Real good. into evil. mean cannot help you. worried too much, sometime. try gets scary you. don't know why. always nights time 12:00 to 6:00. why'd you not have no light there? it's darks?? you need more lights other rooms. if you not teach them Robotics. Robotics looks like a wild the same where there live wild lions, tigers, Bears, fox, wolf, animals like that. can try get you eat it. like a meat. Foxy and Freddy Fazbear.. yes like meats. that's easy. (loved always food meat) see. if you teach there them. Robotics will not go gets you attack you People and kids. why?.. other one Foxy try killed little girl dead? why? remember I told you before. Foxy liked a meat the same wild fox and other. I have seem Foxy jaw looks like a Hyena. mean hybrid Fox and Hyena. see. you must teach him or her or them. that named Mike S. who did told you? he say "you can't" " you must kills People and kids" "you're Fired" why? are you listen to him?? no never do not that. that man Evil. Robotics must help and phone something. They Robotics not Fired :( no way. Bonnie! Foxy! Freddy Fazbear! Chaic! you're not Fired. that man are wrong. sighs. I know you need fix it with Robotics new one. I wish you need there change new Robotics. yeah. i'll talk you more later. ok. that's why i'm try help you. i'll teach there them...Robotics " yeah and And thank you for talk and Send me :sick: Thank you Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.. “cannot talk few not too much. I wish go there Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. i’ll help you. just you can computer send me it’s ok. Computer :Email. do you have anything Computer?? if you can take me go there Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. it’s ok.where I live in Huntsville. Mr. Freddy Fazbear, Foxy, Bonnie Why’d you followed him?.. mean “ man purple” that not good. man Evil. if you Followed him man purple Freddy Fazbear say that “follow me” go somewhere. in there too darks.. “eorror” mean that man can will try kills you them animatronics (Robotics) dead it. see. animatronics (Robotics) and “hates you animatronics (Robotics) ” see. don’t go there and don’t follow him :( i wish. you know better that. Freddy Fazbear. that’s why try help you.. Fazbear, Bonnie, other and Foxy. I’m still loved them animatronics (Robotics).. i can’t hate animatronics. i liked male named Bonnie (Bonnie The Bunny). yeah. Five Nights At Freddy’s" talk about Real Freddy Fazbear's Pizza . it's Foxy. sometime try Bang.. banging or not. they says " open door let me in there" it's Bonnie say that. I saw there myself. I was checked my computer "youtube".. Bonnie wanted see you and talk that's all. "don't close doors." don't know why. Freddy did try told them Robotics. he says "wanted kills humans and kids" told Bonnie, Foxy, Chica . Freddy Fazbear did it. before. mean himself (Freddy Fazbear) . yeah. I have seen Bonnie and Chica Foxy wanted see you and wanted talk with you.. and wanted let me in there stay with you. and wanted Best Friends. wanted teach us mean ...uh Example: Bonnie says " hey, would you can teach me?" asked her or him. she say "yes, i'll teach you more come here" Bonnie says "thanks" he get happy.see like that. Bonnie, Foxy, Chica. 3. cannot not want gets hurt you. or i'll kill you mean cannot Robotics (3) knows. 3 will not tell him Freddy Fazbear. that's easy. see you later.. Thanks for send. nice meet to you Toy Bonnie. jskillz81@hotmail.com or where I live in Huntsville Al 35806. house ( (256) 387-5519 ) I wish meet Real Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.. and FnaF mean Five Nights At Freddy's 1. Animatronics. I say Hello Animatronics and Bonnie (Bonnie the Bunny) Bonnie lavender-colored rabbit animatronic Guitarist in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Band. I wish talk with I mean just wanted talk with you Bonnie or Ferddy other like that. Bonnie run trailer I'm coming! Category: Blog posts